Центральные Миры
thumb|250px|Центральные миры Древний регион, граничащий с внешними областями Центра, Центральные Миры (также известный как Центр Галактики, а в Эпоху Империи — как Имперский центр), включает в себя одни из наиболее престижных, хорошо развитых, известных и густонаселенных планет Галактики. Один из здешних миров является исторической родиной людей, где они открыли космические, а затем — и гиперпространственные, путешествия и откуда начали освоение удаленных регионов. В Центральных Мирах высокие плотность населения и уровень промышленного развития, что делает регион стратегической целью в любой кампании по захвату галактического господства. Галактическая Республика зародилась в Центральных Мирах и распространилась по всей Галактике. Здешние планеты многократно переходили из рук в руки: сперва ими владела Галактическая Республика, затем — Галактическая Империя, после этого — Альянс за восстановление Республики/Новая Республика, затем снова Империя, Новая Республика, юужань-вонги, Галактическая федерация свободных альянсов и, наконец, новая Империя. Люди предположительно происходят из этого региона, возможно, с Корусанта. Сверхсекторы * Сверхсектор Имперский центр (в Колониях и Центральных мирах) Сектора Сектор Тапани фактически относится к Колониям. Системы Центральных Миров (не распределённые по секторам) * Система Абрегадо * Система Алдрейг * Система Альсакан * Система Скако * Система Аксум * Система Велус * Система Джеррард * Система Ирофа * Система Кидар * Система Колумус * Система Краин * Система Лимарту * Система Мечис * Система Рагун * Система Ракаа * Система Рекопи * Ристема Рьюан * Система Салличе * Система Сарапин * Возможно, Система Сеул * Система Сципио * Система Фре'дзи * Система Цириус * Система Юлант Планеты Центральных Миров (не распределённые по системам) * Альсакан * Брентаал * Чандрила * Корулаг * Дартаг, также известная как Некрополис * Дарада * Денеба * Фресия * Гризмальт * Хемей IV * Колумус * Нотрон * Рендили * Рьюан * Салличе * Шоукен * Талравин * Тепаси * Вуккар Появления * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Опасный мир, Акт 1: Корусантское соглашение» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic» * * * * * * * * ''Knight Errant'' novel * «Knight Errant: Deluge 3» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас» * «Звёздные войны: Ярость Дарта Мола» * «Ученик джедая: Становление Силы» * «Ученик джедая: Властитель тёмной силы» * «Ученик джедая: Битва за правду» * «Дарт Мол: Диверсант» * «Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Скрытая угроза» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 8: Иноземец, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 13: Посланники на Маластар, часть 1» * «Странствия джедая: Мастер маскировки» * «Странствия джедая: Школа страха» * «Странствия джедая: Момент истины» * «Странствия джедая: Смена караула» * «Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter» * «Боба Фетт: Сражаться, чтобы выжить» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Атака клонов» * «Star Wars: Battlefront II» * «Boba Fett: Maze of Deception» * «Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль» * * * * * «Войны клонов: В тени» * «Войны клонов: Прелюдия» * «Войны клонов: Пробный выстрел» * «Войны клонов: Процедура» * «Войны клонов: Планы» * «Войны клонов: Отбытие» * «Войны клонов: Доверься инстинкту» * «The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation» * «Cad Bane: Jedi Hunter» * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film * * * * «Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо» * «Медстар II: Джедай-целитель» * «Испытание джедаев» * «Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron» * «Лабиринт зла» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны Месть ситхов» * «Имперские коммандос: 501-й» * «Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 11: Вектор, часть 5» * «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» * «Последний из джедаев: Разорванная сеть» * «Последний из джедаев: Возвращение тёмной стороны» * «Последний из джедаев: Секретное оружие» * «Последний из джедаев: Против Империи» * «Последний из джедаев: Виртуоз обмана» * «Последний из джедаев: Расплата» * * * ''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic * «Звезда Смерти» * «The Farlander Papers» * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel * * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike» * * «Under a Black Sun» * * «Beyond the Rim» * «Starfall» * «The Isis Coordinates» * «Кладбище Альдераана» * «Миссия на Лианне» * * * * «Звёздные войны. Империя 19: Цель: Вейдер» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 37: Сражаться не на той стороне, часть 2» * «Death in the Slave Pits of Lorrd» * * «Руины Дантуина» * * * * * «Murder on the Executor» * * * «Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби» * «Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера» * * «The Long Arm of the Hutt» * «Перемирие на Бакуре» * «X-wing: Игра Веджа» * «X-wing: Капкан Крайтос» * «X-wing: Война за бакту» * «X-wing: Железный кулак» * * * * * * * * «Retreat from Coruscant» * «Перед бурей» * * «Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы I: Завоевание» * «Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы II: Возрождение» * * «Тысячелетний сокол» * «Испытание» }} Неканоничные появления * «Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace» Источники * ''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope» * ''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin» * ''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back» * ''The Star Wars Rules Companion» * ''Imperial Sourcebook» * ''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters» * ''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook» * ''Death Star Technical Companion» * ''Справочник по «Наследнику Империи» * [[Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition|''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition]] * Справочник по «Тёмному воинству» * ''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley» * ''Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts» * ''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook» * ''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim» * ''Справочник по «Тёмной империи» * ''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three» * ''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine» * ''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook» * [[Death Star Technical Companion (Second Edition)|''Death Star Technical Companion, Second Edition]] * Хан Соло и справочник по Корпоративному сектору» * * ''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters» * [[Rebel Alliance Sourcebook (Second Edition)|''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook, Second Edition]] * ''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition * Cracken's Rebel Operatives» * * [[Star Wars Sourcebook (Second Edition)|''Star Wars Sourcebook, Second Edition]] * Справочник по Империи (второе издание) * Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion» * ''Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations» * ''The Star Wars Planets Collection» * * ''Creatures of the Galaxy» * ''Star Wars Technical Journal» * [[Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin (Second Edition)|''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin, Second Edition]] * Flashpoint! Brak Sector» * «Galladinium's Fantastic Technology» * * ''Heroes & Rogues» * [[Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire Limited Collector's Edition|''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire Limited Collector's Edition]] * * Справочник по «Теням Империи» * [[Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back (Second Edition)|''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back, Second Edition]] * Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded» * ''Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи»» * ''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide» * ''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised» * «Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids» * «Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear» * ''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * ''Энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * ''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Планеты и спутники» * * ''Миры Звёздных войн. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * ''Руководство по «Живой Силе» * * * ''Starships of the Galaxy» * * * * * * * * Корусант и Центральные Миры» * * * * * * * ''Руководство по персонажам» * * * * ''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide» * * ''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство» * ''Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам» * ''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история» * * ''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53 * Угрозы Галактики» * ''Руководство по «Силе необузданной»» * ''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * * * Руководство по эпохе Наследия» * ''Руководство по эпохе Восстания» * ''Иллюстрированный атлас» * ''Scavenger's Guide to Droids» * * ''Галактика интриг» * * * * * * Руководство для постигающих Силу» * * Руководство владельца «Тысячелетнего сокола» по эксплуатации» * ''Дневник мастера Ност-Дюрала» * «Руководство по игре Star Wars: The Old Republic» * ''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * «Энциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic» * [[Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game|''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game]] * Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»» * * * * * * * * * * * ''Suns of Fortune» * ''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook» * ''Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира» * «Fly Casual» * «Твердыни сопротивления» * «Forged in Battle» }} Категория:Спутники Центральных Миров Категория:Планеты Центральных Миров Категория:Звёзды Центральных Миров Категория:Системы Центральных Миров Категория:Сектора Центральных Миров Категория:Центральные Миры Категория:Регионы Галактики